Elsword Battles
by chynamandz
Summary: Historia basada en la historia y desarrollo del juego,con muchos detalles inventados por el escritor. Los protagonistas obviamente también serán los del juego y las clases en las que evolucionen serán las de la historia principal,aunque también meteré algún Personaje original en momentos puntuales. Elsword pertenece a KOG y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: "EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA"**

Hacía un día espléndido, una bonita mañana soleada sobre el histórico continente conocido como Elios, un lugar conocido por sus mitos e historias, y sobre todo, por la legendaria piedra preciosa que en el pasado trajo alegrías y desgracias a los seres vivos que habitaban aquellas tierras. Y en un lugar de aquel amplio territorio, en un valle muy verde, se encontraba un chico de 1,60 cm. de tamaño con un cabello rojo sangre y de ojos rojos claros. También vestía con unas bermudas blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta de manga larga color rojo con rayas negras muy finas, unas pulseras oscuras de gran tamaño y grosor en ambas muñecas, acompañados por unos guantes rojos y negros con unos adornos en forma de chapa en los nudillos, así como unos zapatos de color negro. Además de todo eso, también portaba una espada empuñable a 2 manos, pero no una espada corriente, ya que su filo no acababa en punta, sino que más bien tenía forma rectangular. El caso es que el chico estaba sentado encima de un animal, concretamente un oso de color marrón el cual parecía que aún respiraba ya que sus heridas no eran profundas, pero eso al joven le daba igual, ya que parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo mientras notaba como tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo que había empezado a sangrar.

-Aun estoy lejos de poder compararme mínimamente con ella –murmuró el chico mientras cogía una pequeña gasa y se la ataba fuertemente en el lugar de la herida para cortar la hemorragia-Si este oso fue capaz de herirme, es que aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

Molesto consigo mismo, el joven se puso de pie, cogió su espada y se fue, dejando allí al pobre animal, que pareció respirar aliviado al ver que su vida ya no corría peligro.

-Sé que aun tengo 13 años, pero quiero ser un gran caballero lo antes posible –dijo el joven

El muchacho pelirrojo caminó inmerso en sus pensamientos durante un rato hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de madera que se encontraba en medio de una llanura, e inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia su buzón al darse cuenta de que había llegado la correspondencia.

-¿Una carta? –pensó para si mismo-Seguramente es de los "Buscadores del Eldrit" para una nueva misión.

El chico tranquilamente rompió el sobre y abrió la carta, pero su calma se truncó al leer el contenido de dicha carta.

-¿Pero que…? –gritó irritado mientras acababa de leer-¿Los bandidos planean robar el Fragmento del Eldrit de la villa de Ruben? ¿No se dan cuenta del desastre que pueden causar?

Con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, el joven soltó la carta y se fue corriendo de allí, sin entrar siquiera en su casa para nada, mientras seguía preocupado por aquello que había leido en el papel. El joven se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la villa de Ruben, situada no lejos de alli, y cuya zona es muy especial, ya que allí se encontraba un legendario árbol que se dice que protegía dicha aldea con el poder de uno de los fragmentos de Eldrit más poderosos de todo el continente, por eso mismo el chico se apresuró lo más que pudo.

Tras unas cuantas horas de caminata, el joven espadachín llegó a un bosque que precedía a la entrada del pueblo de Ruben, aún así decidió subirse a un árbol para ver la situación, y pudo ver a unos kilómetros de distancia la villa, y cerca de allí el majestuoso árbol.

-Allí está Ruben, y junto a la villa el impresionante "Árbol de El", he llegado antes de lo esperado, pero debo apresurarme para reunirme con Quin y planear como detener a los bandidos.-dijo el chico, que inmediatamente se bajó de aquel árbol y cogió el camino que llevaba a la aldea-¡Desde aquí tardaré unos 10 minutos!

El bosque era espeso, pero al joven le daba igual y corría sin vacilar, hasta que algo le hizo frenar, y es que frente a él vio pasar a 2 hombres con apariencia sospechosa, vestidos con andrajos, y corriendo a sprint, lo cual hizo que el muchacho sospechase.

-¿Por qué corren así? –murmuró-¿Serán los bandidos que han robado ya el Eldrit? –Al pensar en eso, el joven se lanzó a la carrera para perseguirlos- ¡Los detendré aquí mismo!

En vista de la situación, el chiquillo inició una persecución, los 2 hombres corrían deprisa, pero el chaval de cabellos rojos era más rápido a pesar de cargar con su gran espada, y en pocos segundos logró alcanzarlos, para situarse frente a ellos y hacer que frenasen en seco.

-Qué demonios…-dijo 1 de los hombres con perplejidad-¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Eso no importa! –espetó molesto el pelirrojo-¡Devolved el Eldrit ahora mismo y nadie saldrá herido!

-¿El Eldrit…? –masculló por lo bajo el otro hombre-pues, nos lo robó un gran monstruo y se lo llevó…

-Ah, ya veo… -dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia el cielo y sonreía- entonces lo robasteis, pero vino un monstruo muy fuerte y grande y os quito ¿No? –de repente, su expresión calmada cambió a una mucho más agresiva-¡NO OS BURLEIS DE MI!-gritó mientras desenvainaba su arma-¡DEVOLVED AHORA MISMO EL ELDRIT O LO PAGAREIS MUY CARO IMBÉCILES!

-¡Pero si es verdad! –contestaron ambos al unísono e intimidados-¡la criatura está allá!

Los 2 señalaron asustados hacia el lugar desde donde venían inicialmente, así que el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, y pudo ver a una gran criatura de espaldas alejándose del lugar con una piedra reluciente en sus manos, lo cual le hizo pensar que no le estaban mintiendo.

-¡Maldita sea, es verdad, esa criatura tiene el Eldrit! –dijo convencido el chaval-¡voy a por él!

-Si, vete…-murmuraron los individuos-nosotros mejor nos vamos de aquí y…

-¡Ni un paso más! –voceó el chiquillo a la vez que les sacudía a ambos con la superficie no cortante de la espada para dejarlos aturdidos e inmóviles-vosotros robasteis el Eldrit así que sereis castigados, pero antes debo recuperarlo de manos de ese monstruo antes de que se vaya.

Tras dejar casi inconscientes a aquellos hombres, el chico corrió para dar caza a aquella criatura, que medía tranquilamente 5 metros de altura, era de color azul oscuro, con un pelo blanco como la nieve en la cabeza y poseía unos cuernos enormes que apuntaban hacia el frente y una cola muy estrecha y larga terminada en punta. El caso es que cuando el pelirrojo llegó a situarse cerca de el, agarró un palo y se lo lanzó con fuerza para alcanzarle en la espalda, y aunque no le hizo daño, si sirvió para llamar su atención.

-¡Eh tu, monstruoso bicho con cuernos! –gritó el joven-¡Esa piedra no te pertenece, devuélvela inmediatamente a no ser que quieras vértelas conmigo!

-No me hagas reír mocoso –se burló aquella criatura mientras jugaba con la piedra- ¡Largate antes de que te haga daño!

-Anda, si puede hablar…-Pensó para si mismo el chaval-Entonces no es un animal.

Tras llegar a aquella conclusión tan evidente, el joven pelirrojo agarró su espada con fuerza y se lanzó de frente a por aquel ser de enorme tamaño, mientras este lo esperaba en la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

-¡Te destrozaré y devolveré el Eldrit a su sitio! –mientras se acercaba al enemigo, el chico se colocó de tal forma que se podía deducir que su ataque iba a ser con todas sus fuerzas-¡GOLPE GIGANTE!

El ataque frontal fue un éxito, y es que el enemigo ni se movió, recibiendo de pleno el impacto de la espada en el torso, a la vez que el sonido de la colisión denotaba que no había errado en el intento, pero para sorpresa del chiquillo, aquel monstruoso ser no se había inmutado, ni retrocedido lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo con perplejidad el muchacho-Este ataque es el legado que me dejó mi hermana antes de irse, y no le he hecho nada.

-Eres fuerte para ser tan pequeño, ese golpe me ha hecho cosquillas –se burlaba la criatura-¡Prueba esto!

En respuesta al ataque del chaval, el enemigo lo sorprendió con un veloz golpe de su gran garra, que le sacudió de pleno y lo mandó por los aires para hacerle aterrizar contra un árbol.

-¡AAAAARG! –gritó de dolor el joven a la vez que caía desplomado al suelo-¡que poder!

-Es una pena que te hagas daño, pero si te interpones en el camino de un demonio, lo más normal es que mueras –decía la criatura mientras se acercaba al chico-así que vete despidiéndote jovencito.

Aquella criatura se estaba disponiendo a rematar al chico caído, que hacía lo posible por levantarse, aunque no era capaz por la conmoción del último impacto, por lo que parecía que todo se acaba para él. Pero en ese preciso instante, una voz se escuchó en el lugar, lo cual llamó la atención de los 2 contendientes de la lucha.

-¡GOLPE RELAMPAGO! –Gritó una voz femenina desde algún lugar del bosque, a la vez que una gran cantidad de chispas rodeaban y electrocutaban el cuerpo del feroz demonio, frenando su paso.

-¿Electricidad? –dijo el ser demoniaco con perplejidad mientras buscaba con la mirada al autor de aquello-¿Quién habrá sido?

-¡He sido yo monstruo! –dijo aquella voz femenina, la misma que se escuchó anteriormente-¡Estoy aquí!

Así, de una zona de hierbas altas, apareció una pequeña niña que medía 1,55 cm. de tamaño, pelo corto de color morado con unas coletas en los laterales, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el pelo, una chaqueta moradita de mangas muy largas combinada con una corbata rosa y un cinturón de cuero, una faldita del mismo color que la chaqueta y unas botas marrones junto con unas medias largas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, mientras que en su mano derecha portaba un báculo color rosa. Tras ver a aquella niña, el demonio se quedó inmóvil en el sitio.

-¿Quién eres tu pequeña? –preguntó la criatura con voz de no estar muy interesado.

-Mi nombre es Aisha –contestó la chica con convicción-¡Una maga que pasaba por la zona y que no permitirá que seres como tu ataquen a la gente de esta zona!

-¿Una maga, tu? JA,JA,JA –se burlaba la criatura al escuchar todo aquello-¡no me hagas reir enana! Es una pena que te metas en esto y acabes muriendo para nada…

-¡Silencio! –dijo la muchacha, interrumpiendo al demonio-¡No es mi culpa ser pequeña! Y no tardaré mucho en acabar con alguien como tu.

Mientras la chica y el demonio discutían, el chico pelirrojo se reincorporó por fin, a lo que la maga se dirigió a el al momento.

-No te preocupes niño, no tienes que darme las gracias por haberte salvado –dijo la chavala con total desparpajo-pero no te emociones, no eres mi tipo.

-Eh…-dijo el chico mirando para la chica-¿tu no serás también una bandida no? ¡CONFIESA!

-¿Pero que dices tonto? –respondió ella sorprendida mientras se acercaba hacia él-¡escucha cuando te hablan, yo te salvé!

-¡Da igual! –contestó el chaval mientras se acercaba a ella-¡seguro que vienes también a por el fragmento de Eldrit!

Ambos jóvenes se situaron cara a cara y siguieron discutiendo durante unos segundos, mientras la criatura los observaba impasible, hasta que decidió llamar la atención de ambos de nuevo, usando su gran cola para sacudir el suelo con fuerza entre ambos jóvenes, los cuales se pudieron en guardia inmediatamente a la vez que dejaron su discusión.

-Está bien, este demonio va antes, después ya ajustaré cuentas con ella –pensó el chico-si mi "Golpe gigante" no le hizo nada es que es muy peligroso.

-Mi relámpago no parece haberle aturdido ni dañado –murmuró la chica-tendré que usar magia más poderosa contra él.

-En fin, ahora que ya estais pendientes de mi, jugaré con vosotros un poco antes de mataros, así que prestad atención a esto –masculló con arrogancia mientras hacía que garras empezasen a brillar mientras tocaban el suelo con la punta-¡GARRAS GÉLIDAS!

De repente, el demonio levantó sus garras con fuerza, generando una onda de choque brillante que se dirigió hacia los jóvenes a gran velocidad. El chico se cubrió con su espada pero salió volando hacia atrás empujado por aquel brillante ataque, mientras que la maga intentó contrarrestarlo con un conjuro mágico.

-¡ESCUDO DE MANÁ! –a la vez que conjuraba, una burbuja azulada transparente rodeó a la muchacha, que segundos después recibió el impacto directo del ataque enemigo, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, la barrera se deshizo y comenzó a salir despedida hacia atrás-No puede ser, aún sin mis plenos poderes, este escudo debería absorber el impacto, y sin embargo, se ha disipado al momento-murmuraba en voz baja mientras seguía volando por los aires, hasta desaparecer entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

-Vaya, que poquito me duraron, pero eso no importa, porque me llevo el Eldrit conmigo, ja ja ja –reía el demonio mientras se volteaba y se empezaba a alejar-¡Adios mocosos!

-¡no recuerdo haber dicho que te podías ir feo!-sonó con fuerza la voz del chico.

Al escuchar de nuevo la voz del chico, el demonio se volvió a dar la vuelta y pudo verlo a él sobre un árbol, enganchado en sus ramas mientras intentaba bajarse para seguir peleando.

-El juguete se resiste, pero se empieza a poner pesado ya…-dijo el demonio con rostro de resignación-tendré que deshacerme de ti ya.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-gritó el chico con rabia-¡NO ME MATARÁ ALGUIEN QUE NO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE MI HERMANA!

De repente, el joven se bajó por fin del árbol, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar poco a poco, mientras una tenue aura de color rojo empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, ante la sorpresa de aquel ser gigantesco ser.

-Esa aura me es familiar, no tiene nada que ver con el maná, es algo completamente distinto-murmuraba para si mismo el monstruo-he visto a algún humano despertar ese poder, e incrementa su fuerza y habilidades en cantidades inimaginables ¿Cómo puede haberlo activado un crío como él?-de inmediato, se dirigió de nuevo al joven- ¿Cómo lo hiciste niño?

-No se de que me hablas, pero no me importa, solo me interesa que devuelvas ese fragmento del Eldrit ¡YA!-gritó con furia el joven, a la vez que aquella aura se hacía más intensa-¡Sino luchemos ahora!

El joven parecía dispuesto a retomar la lucha, pero para sorpresa de el, la criatura soltó el fragmento y volvió a sonreír ante la perplejidad del pelirrojo, que no entendía nada.

-Ja ja ja, que crío tan gracioso, admito que al final me has caído bien-dijo el demonio confiado y despreocupado-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No es algo que me apetezca mucho decirle a una criatura como tu, pero en fin… -dijo mientras se ponía firme, pero sin relajarse ni un instante- ¡Me llamo Elsword! ¿Y el que hayas soltado el Eldrit quiere decir que abandonas?

-Si, cuidad del fragmento de Eldrit hasta que vuelva, considéralo como un obsequio por tu valor, y por cierto ¡Mi nombre es Berrut, espero que no se te olvide! –decía confiado mientras le daba la espalda el pelirrojo y se empezaba a alejar poco a poco- ¡Adios!

-¡Ni pienses que te dejaré huir monstruo!-dijo enojado el chico, que antes de darse cuenta vio como el demonio se alejó rápidamente antes de que pudiera perseguirlo, quedándose allí solo con el fragmento de la piedra-Al final se fue, no pude detenerlo…

El chico al final pudo respirar, rápidamente comprobó que no estaba muy herido, mientras el aura que lo rodeaba desaparecía lentamente a la vez que se miraba a sus manos.

-De repente noté como mi furia hacía que mi cuerpo se calentase al extremo y mis manos se volviesen de color rojo, que extraña sensación –dijo preocupado el chico mientras miraba al cielo-En fin, al menos tengo el Eldrit, y también llevaré a esos bandidos a las autoridades…

Así fue como Elsword, el niño pelirrojo recuperó el Eldrit, este era el inicio de una gran historia.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: "EL ROBO DEL TESORO DEL PUEBLO"**

Tras una peligrosa batalla contra un poderoso demonio, el joven Elsword logró recuperar el fragmento del Eldrit robado previamente por unos bandidos, a pesar de que fue gracias a que el ser demoniaco no quiso continuar la lucha. Ahora el joven pelirrojo se disponía a llevar la piedra preciosa y a los bandidos a junto de las autoridades del pueblo de Ruben, pero antes de tener tiempo de hacer nada, la maga con la que peleó antes contra Berrut volvió al lugar donde el chaval se encontraba.

-Eres tu niño, y veo que no estás herido, pero…-en ese instante la muchacha giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando algo-¿Y el demonio? ¡No me digas que lo derrotaste tu solo!

-Vaya, si no se hubiese retirado le habría dado una buena paliza-murmuraba el chico, ignorando totalmente a la pelimorada mientras se mostraba molesto-¡Cobarde monstruo!

-Bueno, no tienes que darme las gracias por haberte salvado –dijo la chica sin percatarse de que el joven la ignoraba totalmente-las magas del sur no pedimos nada a cambio de eso.

-Ahora sí que estoy enfadado, la próxima vez que lo vea lo destrozaré y trituraré –continuaba el chico refunfuñando, pasando olímpicamente de la maga a la vez que recogía el Eldrit del suelo donde lo había dejado el demonio-¡Le demostraré que solo mi hermana puede conmigo!

-Y por cierto –dijo con curiosidad-¿Eso que coges es el fragmento de Eldrit?

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas –de repente el chico reaccionó a las palabras de la chica, a la vez que se ponía en guardia con su espada- ¡Eres una bandida que también busca el Eldrit, te detendré aquí mismo!

-¡Pero que dices idiota! –reaccionó muy molesta la muchacha ante lo que le acaba de decir el joven-¡Ya te dije que yo soy una maga que te ha ayudado, como puedes ser tan estúpido de confundirme con un bandido!

La discusión era cada vez más y más fuerte, a tal punto que ambos empezaron a pelearse a golpe de espada y conjuros mágicos en medio del bosque. Pero en ese preciso momento, otra persona se acercó al lugar, era una hermosa mujer de 1,65 cm. de tamaño, pelo largo de color amarillo verdoso al igual que sus ojos, un top escotado de color verde y azul, un brazalete también verde y azul en su brazo izquierdo y unas pulseras blancas en ambas muñecas, una minifalda blanca con rayas azules y unas botas altas de color blanco que llegaban hasta las rodillas, así como un elegante arco en su mano derecha. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella, eran sus orejas alargadas y puntiagudas, lo cual delataba que pertenecía a la raza de los elfos.

-Por esta zona escucho voces de niños, quizás me puedan ayudar –dijo la hermosa elfa mientras se abría paso entre la vegetación hasta ver a Elsword y Aisha confrontándose unos metros más adelante, así que decidió intentar llamar la atención de ambos-hola jovenes.

-Deja de tirarme rayitos y bolas de fuego y ríndete ladrona-gritó el pelirrojo hacia la maga mientras intentaba golpearla, a la vez que ignoraba a la mujer rubia.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy una ladrona cabeza-buque, y ahora deja que te castigue por tu incompetencia!-le respondió la maga al pelirrojo mientras bloqueaba la espada con su báculo

-Eh…¿Hola?-seguía la elfa intentando llamar la atención de los chavalitos sin éxito, a la vez que su paciencia se iba colmando poco a poco-¿Me oís niños? Estoy aquí…

Pero la mujer elfo no encontraba respuesta de ambos muchachos, que seguían con su trifulca infantil mientras ignoraban lo que había a su alrededor. Pero llegó un momento en que la fémina de pelo rubio verdoso ya no soportó más aquello, y dejó salir toda su frustración contenida como si explotase un volcán.

-¡ESCUCHADME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NIÑATOS MALEDUCADOS! –gritó aquella mujer en medio de un arrebato de ira incontenible, provocando que los chicos no solo se percatasen de su presencia, ya que también logró intimidarlos y hacer que la atendiesen-¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE ODIO A LOS NIÑOS, NUNCA ESCUCHAN Y NO RESPETAN A NADIE A PESAR DE QUE OS ESTABA SALUDANDO CON DELICADEZA Y EDUCACIÓN Y…! –de repente la elfa se paró en seco al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo, posteriormente se fue hacia un árbol y empezó a darse cabezazos contra él con arrepentimiento-prometí que no me enfadaría más, debo ser paciente…sé paciente, sé paciente, solo son niños…-seguía castigándose la rubia, mientras los otros 2 la miraban con cara de poker.

Finalmente, tras pasar unos segundos más dándose con la frente en el árbol, la rubia se volteó hacia los niños de nuevo con cara de estar por fin más calmada y cuerda y volvió a hablarles.

-En fin, disculpadme, empiezo de nuevo. Me llamo Rena y pertenezco a la villa élfica que existe en las afueras de la capital Bélder –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, y posteriormente se dirigió al muchacho pelirrojo-mocos…quiero decir, joven, por tu ropa podría decir que eres un "Buscador del Eldrit" ¿No?

-Si, y tu das más miedo que el demonio con el que me enfrenté –respondió el chico sin vacilar.

-Insolente…-respondió la mujer tratando de mantener la calma-el caso es que pasaba por aquí para investigar un poco, pero mi pregunta es ¿El árbol de El está custodiado por los de tu grupo de búsqueda?

-Lo estaba, pero ahora los que lo vigilaban dejaron su puesto para venir a recuperar este fragmento que tengo yo –explicaba el muchacho mientras mostraba la piedra preciosa.

-oh…¡NO! –gritó con preocupación la mujer-¡Es una trampa! Hace 1 hora escuché que el plan de los bandidos por casualidad sin que se diesen cuenta, su plan era enviar a unos peones a por ese fragmento pequeño que tienes tu para desviar la atención de los "Buscadores del Eldrit", mientras el jefe se hacía con la piedra de Eldrit grande que se encuentra en la base del Árbol de El ¡Hay que volver allí antes de que roben la gran piedra!

-¿Qué has dicho? –gritó el muchacho visiblemente preocupado- ¡No puedo permitirlo!-sin mediar más palabras, el joven le lanzó su fragmento de Eldrit a la elfa, que lo atrapó a pesar de lo sorpresiva de la reacción, mientras el pelirrojo empezó a alejarse corriendo en dirección al árbol de El-Si eres una elfa, entonces sé que no robarás el Eldrit ¡Llévalo a la villa de Ruben mientras yo detengo al bandido!

-Pe…pero si aun no he terminado…-dijo la elfa a la vez que perdía de vista al joven con resignación-oh...que lío ¿Y ahora que hago?

Y así el joven se retiró del lugar, mientras las 2 chicas se quedaron solas en aquel verde lugar.

-No se donde está Ruben, no conozco esta zona todavía –susurró la elfa con preocupación mientras estaba cabizbaja, aunque después se giró hacia la otra chica-¿Tu sabes llegar allí?

-Nunca estuve allí, pero me fio de mi intuición, así que sígueme –dijo con optimismo la chica de pelo morado mientras agarraba de la mano a otra mujer-por cierto, soy Aisha, encantada.

-Un gusto, pero –Dijo la elfa mientras se mostraba con dudas- ¿de que conoces a ese pequeño pirado? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-No, no lo conozco, solo lo ayude a enfrentar a un gran demonio –respondió la maga con certeza-pero ahora olvidemos eso, dejemos el fragmento de Eldrit en manos del jefe de Ruben, y vayamos a ayudar a ese crío, que no me fío nada de él.

-Esta bien –contestó la mujer rubia asentando-pero suéltame la mano ¿Quieres?

Así pues, ambas féminas pusieron rumbo a la pequeña villa de Ruben, mientras Elsword corría a gran velocidad hacia el árbol de El, el cual podía ver frente a él claramente, y es que en pocos minutos llegó al lugar indicado, por lo que el chico se frenó y empezó a buscar con la mirada el paradero de la piedra de Eldrit.

-Esta es la base del árbol, el Eldrit debería encontrarse en esta zona-pensó para si mismo el joven mientras trataba-Pero no lo veo por ninguna parte.

El joven inspeccionó un poco la zona, pero no era capaz de visualizar lo que estaba buscando, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte superior del árbol que llamó su atención.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-voceó el joven mientras levantaba la cabeza, y justo en aquel momento, pudo ver a una persona con una gran piedra-¡Deja el Eldrit en el suelo y no te muevas si no quieres que te destroce!

Aquellas amenazas parecían haber llamado la atención de aquel individuo, que se volteó hacia el espadachín pelirrojo. El individuo tenía el pelo castaño, tenía una herida en donde debería estar su ojo derecho, del cual carecía y una sonrisa muy siniestra, vestía con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas oscuras, además en su mano derecha portaba una gran espada a 1 mano, con el filo forrado de cuero.

-¡Eh tu, principiante!-dijo aquel individuo con despreocupación total-¿Eres de esos tontos del grupo de "Buscadores del Eldrit"? ¡Pues dile a tus superiores que me voy con esta joyita!

-No te burles de mi bandido –contestó el muchacho visiblemente molesto por el menosprecio del bandido-¡No me subestimes por ser joven y ven aquí haber quien es el principiante!

-¡Idiota! –susurró para si mismo el bandido a la vez que saltaba desde lo alto de aquella rama para aterrizar a 1 metro del espadachín pelirrojo-¡Siempre desconfía de un bandido!

De forma sorpresiva e inesperada, el malhechor hizo un rápido gesto con su cuerpo para atacar con su espada al chico de cabello rojo sangre, pero este pareció adivinar la intención y usó su espada para bloquear el filo del arma del atacante, posteriormente ambos se quedaron en silencio el 1 frente al otro, sin ceder ni un milímetro de terreno.

-Eres fuerte niño, para ser así de pequeño puedes bloquear mi ataque, pero no podrás detenerme tú solo –dijo el bandido con aires de superioridad-¡LARGATE!

-¡Me estás hartando con tus sobradas!-dijo el chico mientras mantenía a raya al hombre y a la vez pensaba-Rayos, la pelea con el demonio de antes me ha dejado sin muchas fuerzas, no soy capaz de hacer nada más que bloquear su arma, pero no poder para contraatacar ahora.

-¿Qué pasa niño? –decía el hombre de pelo castaño con chulería-¿No ibas a detenerme? Por ahora solo te estas defendiendo, y eso que tengo 1 mano ocupada por sostener el Eldrit…

Ambos portadores de espada seguían forcejeando en igualdad de condiciones, pero en medio de esa dura pugna, una tercera persona se dejó ver por los alrededores del árbol, era un hombre joven de pelo corto castaño grisáceo al igual que sus ojos, chaqueta roja con rayas negras, una hombrera de acero en el hombro izquierdo y un brazalete en el brazo derecho con muñequeras en ambas muñecas, pantalón blanco con rayas rojas finas y una raya oscura ancha, y zapatos de color oscuro metalizado, mientras portaba una espada similar a la de Elsword. El caso es que al ver la pelea entre el chico y el bandido, decidió intervenir.

-¡Quizás quieras que yo te ataque bandido! –Dijo a viva voz un hombre que se encontraba por la zona-¡Engañarías a la mayoría de buscadores, pero no al chico y a mi!

-¿Otro "Buscador del Eldrit"? –dijo el chico pelirrojo para si mismo-Nunca lo había visto.

-Urg…-suspiró el bandido mientras giraba su cabeza hacía aquel nuevo individuo, mientras continuaba forcejeando con Elsword-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿"Otro buscador del Eldrit"?

-Lo soy, me llamo Quin –dijo el buscador señalándose con el pulgar a si mismo- y tu serás apresado por intentar robar el Eldrit más valioso de todo el continente ¡BENGUER! –amenazaba el aliado del chico pelirrojo a la vez que nombraba al malvado.

A pesar de la presencia de otro "Buscador del Eldrit", el bandido se veía tranquilo y confiado, pero de ello no se percataron ni Elsword ni Quin, así que no se esperaron la siguiente acción del malhechor, que comenzó a silbar fuerte, para sorpresa de sus 2 perseguidores.

-¿Por qué silvas?-dijo Elsword con preocupación-¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Porque se hace tarde y yo debo irme!-sorpresivamente, el bandido aprovechó que su contrincante pelirrojo bajó la guardia un momento para asestarle una patada en el estómago y empezar a correr inmediatamente después-¡Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión tontos!

-¡No te muevas, no podrás huir mientras estamos nosotros aquí! –dijo Quin en tono amenazante-somos 2 contra 1.

-¿2 contra 1 dices? JA, JA, JA –se burlaba el ladrón mientras seguía alejándose-aprende a contar boy scout, yo cuento al menos 10 contra 2.

Ante eso último que dijo el bandido, los 2 buscadores se quedaron sorprendidos, y más aún cuando vieron que entre los árboles y la maleza comenzaban a salir más y más bandidos, haciendo un total de 10, que los rodearon rápidamente mientras el jefe se iba de allí.

-¡Vuelve maldito canalla, no te llevarás el Eldrit así! –voceó el chico pelirrojo en medio de aquella situación, a la vez que se lanzaba con rabia hacia los enemigos- ¡Largo de aquí estorbos, a quien yo quiero patear es a vuestro jefe!

-¡La única esperanza que nos queda en esta situación es luchar! –dijo el otro buscador mientras corría a ayudar a Elsword con la espada en alto-¡Vamos allá!

La situación se volvió encarnizada, con 2 espadachines peleando solos frente a 10 bandidos de todos los tamaños, armados con puñales y pequeñas espadas, pero la superioridad numérica no les aseguró la victoria, ya que los buscadores eran mucho más hábiles con sus armas, y sabían contrarrestar las ofensivas enemigas a la vez que ejecutaban precisos contraataques que noqueaban a los secuaces de Bénguer con relativa facilidad, hasta que el último de ellos cayó de espaldas a la tierra.

-Uf, ya está, pero han pasado unos minutos, y ese jefe de los bandidos ya se ha escapado –dijo molesto Elsword mientras miraba al frente-¡Debo perseguirlo para ganarle terreno!

-No jovencito, tu debes volver al pueblo-dijo Quin con frialdad-Espera instrucciones allí.

-Boh…-refunfuñó el pelirrojo-Que aburrimiento, si fuera contigo acabaríamos antes.

-No me discutas y ve a hablar con Goran, el jefe del pueblo-contestó Quin-y hazlo ya.

-Vale, pero recupera el Eldrit –expresó con resignación el joven mientras se alejaba-suerte.

Y con esa orden, Elsword se fue en dirección a Ruben para esperar nuevas instrucciones del grupo de buscadores, aunque repentinamente se paró y se quedo pensando en algo.

-¿Y por donde se iba ahora a Ruben desde aquí? –pensó el muchacho con muchas dudas.

Pero mientras todo eso sucedía, en la villa de Ruben se encontraban las otras 2 chicas que el joven pelirrojo había conocido, se trataba de Rena y Aisha, que habían ido a junto del jefe de la villa, Goran, un hombre con una gran barba marrón al igual que su pelo, al cual le devolvieron el fragmento de eldrit robado por un gigantesco demonio.

-Muchas gracias chicas, sin este Eldrit, la aldea la aldea estaría en peligro –dijo el jefe con rostro de total agradecimiento-pero aún así estoy preocupado por el árbol de El.

-No se preocupe, ahora iremos allí y ayudaremos al mocoso que nos acompañaba antes –dijo la niña de pelo morado con mucha energía-¿Vamos Rena?

-Esperad un momento chicas –dijo un hombre de gafas que se asomaba por la puerta- quizás podais ayudarnos de otra forma.

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo la mujer elfo con curiosidad-¿Y como es eso de ayudar de otra forma?

-Me llamo Adán y soy un explorador –dijo aquel individuo el cual tenía destacaba por tener la típica barba de estar 4 días sin afeitarse, pelo largo, unas pequeñas gafas y una pipa india en la boca así como una bolsa llena de manuscritos y pergaminos-porque al estar todos los "Buscadores del Eldrit" ocupados con el problema de los fragmentos de Eldrit, nadie puede ocuparse del robo de unas antiguas reliquias élficas en las ruinas del bosque ¿Vosotras podríais hacer ese favor por la villa?

Aquella proposición dejo un poco descolocadas a las chicas debido a lo sorpresiva de la proposición, pero tras mirarse ambas a los ojos, tomaron una decisión y se la expresaron a aquellas personas.

-Está bien, os ayudaremos –dijo la mujer elfo con una bella sonrisa-si son de tanto valor histórico, entonces merece la pena recuperar esos objetos.

-Así es, yo leí sobre esas reliquias en un libro-añadió la maguita-no tardaremos mucho.

-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad –dijo el arqueólogo-ojala podais traerlas a salvo-

-La villa de Ruben os estará muy agradecida por todo lo que estais haciendo-expresó así Goran mientras las chicas salían por la puerta.

Y así, la muchachas salieron de la casa del jefe de la villa y partieron inmediatamente rumbo hacia las ruinas del bosque de Ruben.

-¿Por qué he acabado haciendo de buena samaritana ayudando primero a un crio y después a un arqueologo?-dijo la chica de cabellos morados mientras-¿Tengo cara de protectora social?

-Cálmate Aisha –le contestó la arquera con una sonrisa-No nos llevará mucho hacerlo.

Así pues, la situación está así, las chicas van a recuperar las reliquias elficas, mientras Elsword regresa a Ruben tras no poder detener la huida de Bénguer ¿Que sucederá ahora?

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:"PORUS Y LOS LADRONES DEL BOSQUE"**

La sagrada piedra que contenía poder del Eldrit en el gran árbol de El ha sido robado por el líder de los bandidos, el malvado Bénguer, que logró huir gracias a que sus hombres lograron retener a los 2 únicos "Buscadores del Eldrit" que había allí. Ahora 1 de ellos persigue al ladrón mientras el otro, Elsword, regresa a Ruben para esperar nuevas instrucciones. Y mientras eso ocurría, Rena y Aisha también tenían una tarea que hacer, ya que se les encomendó recuperar unas reliquias antiguas en las ruinas del bosque, lugar al que habían llegado tras caminar durante 1 hora.

-¿Estas son las ruinas del bosque de Ruben?-dijo Rena mientras observaba el panorama-Que curioso…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-respondió la maga con intriga-¿Pasa algo?

-Noto como los animales de esta zona están agitados por algo, es una sensación extraña-dijo la mujer rubia visiblemente preocupada-algo no debe ir bien.

-¿Y como eres capaz de sentir esas cosas?-preguntó de nuevo la maguita por curiosidad-¿También usas algún tipo de magia?

-No, los elfos estamos conectados de forma especial con la naturaleza, así que podemos notar lo que sucede en el entorno, y detectar el aura y el espíritu de los seres vivos –explicó la mujer elfo con calma para que la chica de pelo morado pudiese entenderlo todo-¿Entiendes?

-Comprendo, el espíritu tiene que ver con nuestro maná, ya que el maná es la fuerza del espíritu de un ser vivo, lo que al canalizarlo me permite a gente como yo usar ataques y conjuros especiales –dijo la pequeña hechicera- pero nunca llegué a entender que es el aura.

-Yo tampoco sabría explicártelo, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el Eldrit y su influencia en todos los seres vivos –contestó la mujer de pelo rubio con muchas dudas.

Pero mientras ambas charlaban en aquel lugar, una criatura del bosque apareció por detrás con un palo de madera e intentó atizarles con el, por suerte las 2 se dieron cuenta y se apartaron a tiempo.

-Oye criatura-gritó la maga visiblemente molesta-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos atacas?

-¿Que son esas criaturas?-dijo Rena sorprendida por la forma de aquel animal-¿Es un oso?

Observando bien a aquella criatura, esa como una especie de oso de color blanco, pero lo más sorprendente es que podía agarrar el palo de madera con sus pezuñas y usarlo con bastante soltura para atacar.

-Son porus –dijo Aisha tras observar a aquella criatura de arriba a abajo-criaturas poco comunes que hay cerca del árbol de El, se parecen a osos, pero son más inteligentes.

-Está bien, pero no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que llevar las reliquias cuantos antes de nuevo a Ruben –recordó la mujer elfo-¿Lista? Y ten cuidado por si nos atacan más porus

-¡Cuando quieras! –contestó Aisha con entusiasmo

Así comenzó la búsqueda por toda la zona, primero despistaron al poru que los atacó nada más llegar escondiéndose tras una estructura de piedra, y después comenzaron a buscar reliquias por entre las ruinas, pero no tuvieron éxito, buscaron durante 1 hora pero no aparecía ni 1 objeto de los que buscaban, lo cual hizo que se replantearan su estrategia.

-Nada, aquí tampoco hay nada –suspiró Rena mientras salía de entre los restos de unas ruinas- me parece que las reliquias o no están aquí, o están escondidas en algún lugar concreto de esta zona ¿Qué hacemos Aisha?

-Pues no lo sé –contestó con poca energía-Quizas tengamos que volver y decir que ya no había reliquias por ningún sitio.

Las muchachas parecían algo abatidas por el fracaso de su búsqueda hasta el momento, pero mientras se lamentaban, de nuevo un poru armado con un palo intentó atacarlas. Por desgracia para el animal, esta vez Rena lo vio venir, y con una agilidad fuera de lo común, le asestó una tremenda patada en todo el rostro, mandándolo por los aires hasta hacerlo aterrizar a 10 metros de distancia, y cuando se acercaron al poru caido, algo les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es esto que se le acaba de caer?-dijo Rena mientras cogía el fino objeto-¿Una reliquia?

-Más bien diría que es una parte de una reliquia-aclaró Aisha a la vez que se daba cuenta de algo-y por cierto ¿Como fuiste capaz de reaccionar tan rápido y dar esa patada tan precisa?

-Los elfos somos muy ágiles y rápidos por naturaleza, por eso nuestras piernas están más desarrolladas que las de un humano normal-explicó Rena a su sorprendida amiga-bueno, como sea, se ve que las reliquias las tienen los porus ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡Si!-contestó Aisha mientras sonreía y preparaba su báculo mágico-¡Hora de luchar!

Sin perder un segundo, ambas muchachas se separaron y empezaron a atacar a los pequeños poru que veían por la zona, estos intentaban atacarlas en cuanto las veían, pero ellas contestaban tan rápido, que cuando se daban cuenta ya estaban en el suelo derrotados. La velocidad y juego de piernas de Rena, y la habilidad ofensiva con la magia de Aisha hizo que rápidamente limpiasen la zona de porus, los cuales yacían todos por los suelos aturdidos.

-¿Crees que ya hemos recuperado todas las reliquias Aisha?-preguntó Rena mientras observaba el panorama-Creo que no quedan más porus para castigar.

-¡Espera!-interrumpió la maga a su compañera, mientras observaba unos matorrales-¿Aquello que brilla puede ser una reliquia?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Pero esos matorrales tienen una forma extraña ¿No?-pensó Rena mientras observaba la situación-¡Espera, ten precaución!

Pero la chica de cabellos morados no rectificó en su intención y fue a agarrar aquel objeto, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, aquellos matorrales empezaron a levantarse de la tierra, hasta descubrir lo que eran realmente, o era, ya que se trataba de una curiosa criatura de gran envergadura, rodeada de vegetación sobre su cuerpo y extremidades de color marrón, medía unos 2 metros aproximadamente, y parecía que iba a atacar a la maguita con sus brazos.

-¡Cuidado Aisha!-gritó Rena al ver a su compañera en aquella situación-parece un guardián del bosque ¡Y va a atacarte!

-¡Lo sé!-contestó la hechicera con sangre fría a la vez que se reincorporaba y se ponía en una peculiar posición-¡ESCUDO DE MANÁ!

Justo en el momento adecuado, Aisha hizo uso de su magia para generar un campo de maná alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual le protegió de aquel ataque de brazo del guardián, el cual retrocedió por culpa de aquel bloqueo, momento que aprovechó la pequeña maga para contraatacar con su báculo.

-Si estás cubierto de vegetación, seguramente esto no te gustará—dijo sonriente la muchacha- ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!

Inmediatamente, Aisha estiró su mano y en palma se materializó una pequeña runa mágica, de la cual salió unas potentes bolas de fuego que impactaron de pleno en el centro del cuerpo de su enemigo, el cual cayó hacia atrás con quemaduras en la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

-¿No te has pasado un poco?-dijo la mujer elfo mientras recogía el trozo de reliquia-Ese ataque era algo fuerte de más.

-No te preocupes, sobrevivirá-contestó la maga con mucha calma, aunque después de eso pudo divisar a más criaturas-aunque me parece que ese guardián no estaba solo.

Y así fue, ya que comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco unas curiosas y pequeñas criaturas con forma de tronco, y una especie de látigo de raíces en sus brazos, aunque eso no pareció intimidar a las 2 muchachas.

-Más criaturas del bosque, que aburrido-asumió la maga mientras suspiraba-¿Vamos otra vez?

-Si no queda otro remedio-asentó la mujer elfo-tendremos que seguir peleando.

Y de nuevo las 2 se enzarzaron en otra batalla en desventaja numérica, pero no así de fuerzas, ya que aquellas pequeñas criaturas caían como moscas ante las técnicas de combate de las muchachas, que sin emplearse a fondo se habían quedados solas en pie en el lugar.

-Esos ataques eléctricos que conjuras son geniales Aisha-dijo la chica elfo con admiración-y las bolas de fuego tampoco se quedan atrás.

-Tus patadas también son muy efectivas-contesto la maga devolviendo el cumplido-y como sospechábamos, los porus y el guardián tenían las reliquias, pero estaban rotas, esperemos que el arqueólogo de Ruben sepa recomponerlas…

-No te preocupes, nosotras cumplimos con nuestra tarea-agregó con alegría la rubia-Ahora volvamos con Goran y Adan, que nos estarán esperando.

Pero antes de que se pusieran en marcha para volver, un poru más grande que los otros empezó a acercarse desde la lejanía, lo cual llamó la atención de las 2 chicas, ya que además del tamaño, llevaba puesta una especie de falda guerrera, y una pequeña espada de filo corto.

-¿Ese poru está armado con una espada?-dijo la atónita Aisha-si que son listos estos porus.

-Visto el tamaño, seguramente sea el lider de estos porus-dedujo la mujer rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que soy el lider señoritas!-dijo sorprendentemente aquel poru-¿Algún problema con ello?

-¿Pero que…?-dijo Rena totalmente sorprendida-¿Este animal puede hablar?

-¡Que mono!-añadió Aisha con rostro acaramelado-¿Quieres ser mi mascotita pequeño poru?

-¿Estas loca?-respondió el poru visiblemente molesto-¡Soy Güilo, y no perteneceré a nadie! ¡Y AHORA DEVOLVEDME ESAS RELÍQUIAS, SON NUESTRAS!

Visiblemente enfadado, el poru de nombre Güilo cargó con su espada hacia las 2 mujeres, que observaban como el animal se acercaba más y más sin vacilar.

-Esta bien, seguro que fue el quien ordenó que robasen las reliquias-dijo Aisha tras llegar a una conclusión-hay que castigarlo, pero sin pasarnos ¿Le das tu o le doy yo?

-Déjame a mi, ya verás que yo también puedo atacar a distancia igual que tu-contestó con calma la mujer elfo, que sacó su arco y se dispuso a prepararlo para atacar-me pongo en una postura firme para afinar mi puntería y calibrar la fuerza y…¡Fuego!

Para sorpresa de Aisha, el arco de Rena no tenía cuerda, ni tampoco usaba flechas, sino que las flechas las generaba ella misma concentrando el aire hasta que tomase forma de flecha visible, y más sorprendente aún fue la puntería, ya que logro golpear la espada del poru lo justo para que este la soltara y quedase desarmado justo cuando se plantó cara a cara con ellas, quedándose petrificado a causa de la situación, ya que estaba totalmente indefenso.

-Así que ella es arquera –Pensó la maga en referencia a su compañera-Pensé que su punto fuerte era la agilidad y dar patadas, pero su puntería con el arco es aún más increible.

-Vale, deberías rendirte Güilo –dijo la arquera con una sonrisa confiada-no puedes defenderte.

-¡No!-negó con la cabeza el animal-¡Aun sin mi espada, puedo pelear a pezuñas desnudas!

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo-dijo Aisha con malicia- mira que eres aburrido.

-Cállate enana-contestó molesto Güilo-que una mocosa pequeñaja como tu se dé esos aires de superioridad me dá la risa, tienes suerte de tener a una habilidosa mujer como ella.

-¿Eh?¿Que has dicho?-contestó la maga mientras empezó a enojarse, molesta con lo último que le habían dicho-¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN ENANA!-A cada segundo que pasaba, la chica de cabellos morados se enfurecía más y más-¡GOLPE RELAMPAGO!

Llena de rabia y frustración, Aisha generó una poderosa descarga eléctrica desde su báculo, electrocutando con violencia a aquel pobre animal, que cayó fulminado al suelo con todos los pelos de su cuerpo de punta debido al chispazo. Y mientras Aisha jadeaba debido a la fuerza que le imprimió al ataque, Rena observaba perpleja lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eh…bueno, ya está ¿No?-le costaba articular palabra por el shock de haber visto el poder de Aisha estando fuera de si-Creo que este poru ya quedó escarmentado.

-Si-dijo la maga aún molesta por lo sucedido- y vamonos, antes de que me entren ganas de probar mis otros conjuros con él.

-Que bestia…-dijo el pobre Güilo, que apenas podía notar sus músculos-C…casi me mata…

Y tras aquella situación tan curiosa, ambas chicas abandonaron las ruinas y pusieron de nuevo rumbo a Ruben para devolver los trozos de reliquias. El trayecto duró lo mismo que en la ida, pero antes de llegar a la casa del lider del pueblo Goran, las 2 chicas se encontraron con Adan.

-Oye Rena-llamó Aisha la atención de la arquera-¿Aquel no es Adan?

-Pues ahora que lo dices-miró hacía el lugar que señalaba el dedo de la maga-parece él.

Nada más verlo, se acercaron a él y este las reconoció al voltearse hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas-saludo el arqueólogo- ¿Cómo os fue?

-Bueno, bien…-contestó con dudas la arquera-Tenemos las reliquias, pero solo sus partes, porque cuando se las quitamos a los poru ya estaban rotas.

-¿Porus?-se sorprendió el arqueólogo-¿ellos fueron los ladrones? Ahora lo entiendo todo, esas traviesas criaturas no tienen maldad, pero si cogen algo, después lo defienden con todo.

-De ahí que nos atacaran.-pensó la maga para si misma-¿Y se pueden restaurar las reliquias?

-Sí, por eso no os preocupeis-contestó con alegría Adán, que copio todas las partes de las reliquias rotas-y muchas gracias por vuestra valiosa ayuda chicas ¿Podríais pasar por la casa de Goran para comunicarle el éxito del encargo? Yo tengo ahora mucho trabajo para recomponer esto-añadió el hombre mientras se alejaba caminando deprisa- ¡ADIOS!

Tras despedirse del arqueólogo, Aisha y Rena se dirigieron juntas a la casa de Goran, a la que no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar. Una vez allí, tocaron la puerta y entraron tras solicitar el correspondiente permiso, y al entrar al interior de aquellas 4 paredes, se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba allí con Goran.

-¿Elsword?-dijo Aisha visiblemente sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada…-dijo con resignación y cabizbajo-esperando.

-¿Esperando?-dijo una Rena bastante extrañada con aquellas palabras-¿No te fue bien en la misión del árbol de El?

-No es cosa vuestra-contesto de forma tajante-Son asuntos de los "Buscadores del Eldrit".

La conversación se calentaba poco a poco debido a la poca paciencia que parecía tener el espadachín ante las preguntas de las nuevas visitantes, hasta que en ese instante el jefe de Ruben decidió intervenir

-No es necesario que se lo ocultes joven-intermedió Goran en la conversación-El caso es que el Eldrit ha sido robado por el jefe de los bandidos.

-¿Cómo que robado? –reaccionó Rena visiblemente preocupada-¡Imposible!

-No os pongáis así-añadió Goran ante la reacción preocupante de la elfo- por suerte ya hay algunos "Buscadores de Eldrit" tras la pista del ladrón, no escapará.

Pero en el momento en que Goran trataba de poner calma, alguien entró por la puerta de casa. Era la persona que ayudó a Elsword en la pelea con los bandidos, Quin, y traía mala cara.

-Traigo malas noticias Goran-expresó Quin decepcionado- hemos perdido la pista de Bénguer cerca de la cienaga de la bruma, creo que iban en dirección a la villa de Elder. Esos bandidos nos retrasaron y nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo.

-Oh no, es terrible –dijo Goran resignado-No podemos dejar que se lleven el tesoro de la villa.

El clima en el cuarto se volvió tenso de repente, pero fue a más cuando el chico pelirrojo decidió abrir la boca.

-Si me hubieses dejado ir contigo quizás esto no pasaría-dijo Elsword visiblemente molesto-empiezo a pensar que no confiaste en mi y por eso no quisiste que fuera.

-No creí conveniente que vinieras, además no esperaba una emboscada de los bandidos en la ciénaga-asumió Quin- nos vimos acorralados y por eso tuvimos que retirarnos.

-Está bien, no es momento de explicarnos los detalles de cómo perdiste el rastro del rufián de Bénguer –dijo Goran tratando de poner orden-ahora debemos pensar como salir de esta.

En vista de que la situación era delicada, las chicas, que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto, decidieron intervenir también.

-Yo no pertenezco a ese grupo al que pertenece Elsword –dijo la arquera tratando de llamar la atención del resto-pero si es un problema relacionado con el Eldrit, me veo obligada a ayudar

-Comprendo, eres una elfo –dijo Quin al ver las intenciones de Rena-¿No?

-Si, los elfos estamos conectados con el Eldrit, sin él no podríamos existir en este mundo, así que dependemos de que esté en buenas manos-añadió la rubia-sin olvidar que puedo sentir el poder del Eldrit, y por lo tanto detectarlo si estoy cerca de él

-Eh Quin, esa habilidad de detección puede ser muy útil para detectarlo-dijo Goran con interés.

-Tienes razón, nos vendría bien que nos ayudases –dijo Quin con una sonrisa-Y tu amiga también ya que parece ser maga y sus poderes también pueden servir, si ella quiere claro.

-¿Por qué no?-digo la hechicera resignada-Hoy es mi día de ayudar a todo el mundo.

-Muy bien-reaccionó Quin con satisfacción-¿Estas de acuerdo con que se unan Elsword?

-Me da igual-contestó el pelirrojo con indiferencia-Que hagan lo que quieran.

Al escuchar que todos estaban de acuerdo, ambas chicas sonrieron con satisfacción. Posteriormente, Goran cogió un mapa de la zona para que Quin pudiese trazar una nueva estrategia para confrontar la situación

-Está bien, ahora que tú y esas chicas estáis aquí, trazaremos un nuevo plan-dijo Quin-El objetivo es limpiar la ciénaga de la bruma de bandidos, y también defendernos de los animales de aquella zona, ya que desde el robo del Eldrit andan muy agitados.

-¿Y como nos organizaremos?-preguntó la chica de pelo morado-¿en grupos?

-Así es, yo y los otros "Buscadores de Eldrit" iremos en un grupo-dijo Quin con decisión- y vosotros 3 en otro grupo.

Parecía que la distribución de los grupos estaba hecha, pero quizás Elsword no parecía muy conforme con la propuesta.

-¿Yo no hago grupo con los "Buscadores de Eldrit" y me mandas con estas 2?-recriminó con enfado el espadachín-¿Por qué insistes en que no vaya con vosotros?

-Es sencillo Elsword, tu irás con ellas porque les vendrá bien tu fuerza física, ya que hay una criatura del bosque que me preocupa especialmente y que puede que también esté agitada-expresó con preocupación el experimentado aventurero-el poru vetusto de la ciénaga.

-¿Poru vetusto?-dijo Aisha sorprendida-¿la criatura que durante mucho tiempo ha custodiado los alrededores del árbol de El?

-Parece que lo conoces niña-dijo Goran-ese animal ha hecho mucho por el árbol de El y de Ruben, así que os pido que si os encontráis con él y os ataca, no le hagáis daño.

El tono de la discusión pareció calmarse un poco, pero no así las dudas, ya que la maga tenía otra pregunta que hacer.

-Por cierto señor Quin-preguntó la chica de pelo morado con curiosidad- ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos nosotros 3 a encargarnos de los animales?

-Porque con vosotros va ella-señaló Quin hacia Rena-ella es un elfo, y por lo tanto tiene conexión con la naturaleza, y por consiguiente con los animales.

-Entiendo –dijo la arquera convencida de las intenciones del aventurero-Quieres que detecte que animales están agitados y también saber si lo está en concreto el poru vetusto.

-Exacto, es primordial detener a ese poru si está furioso, ya que podría venir a la aldea y atacarla en un arrebato de cólera-admitió Quin-pero como dijo Goran, debemos intentar frenarlo sin herirlo, y mientras, yo y mi gente reduciremos a los bandidos ¿Estais de acuerdo?

-Sí-contestaron todos a la vez.

-¡Pues vamos allá!-animó Quin a los muchachos-¡Todo saldrá bien!

-Eso espero.-pensó Elsword para si mismo.

Así pues, con todos estando de acuerdo, salieron de la casa de Goran rumbo a la ciénaga de la bruma ¿Funcionará el plan de Quin? ¿Tendrán que encontrarse con el poru vetusto?

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:"LA FURIA DE LOS ANIMALES DE LA CIÉNAGA"**

Después de que el Eldrit fuese robado y los bandidos huyeran, Elsword y sus nuevas acompañantes cogieron rumbo hacia la ciénaga de la bruma, lugar donde, según Quin, había una gran cantidad de bandidos cubriendo la huida de su jefe, Benguer. A pesar de eso, los jóvenes no dudaron en entrar en aquel lugar sin miedo alguno, un lugar con un bello paisaje cubierto por una fina neblina de bruma que no permitía disfrutar del todo del entorno.

-¿Esta es la ciénaga de la bruma? –preguntaba Elsword mientras observaba a su alrededor todo lo que había-Es un sitio bonito y aparentemente pacífico, pero es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada.

-Tienes razón –dijo Rena con algo de preocupación-Con esta niebla es más difícil defenderse de ataques furtivos de los enemigos.

-No os preocupéis, Aisha, la gran maga está con vosotros para protegeros en caso de… -Pero antes de que acabase la frase, alguien salió de entre unos matorrales y se acercó a los 3 peligrosamente-¿EH?

Pero antes de que aquel misterioso personaje se acercase demasiado, Rena se interpuso entre él y la chica de pelo morado y lo frenó en seco con una patada voladora, que le impactó en el rostro, haciendo que cayese noqueado de espaldas al suelo.

-La gran maga que nos va a proteger -Dijo Elsword con malicia mientras sonreía pícaramente- salvada de que la dañasen con el primer ataque.

-¡Me pilló desprevenida! –respondió algo avergonzada, para después tomar un tono más agresivo-¡Y TU NO MOVISTE NI UN DEDO PARA AYUDARME!

-Ya lo hizo la guerrera élfica, no me necesitaba a mi –Dijo en un tono que molestaba cada vez más a la maga- ¡ella si que es fuerte!

-¿Quieres que te muestre lo fuerte que soy miserable retaco? –gritó furiosa la niña de pelo morado mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo con su báculo mágico-¡esto no hace cosquillas precisamente!

Pero mientras los 2 jóvenes discutían, tuvo que ser Rena la que pusiera orden mientras observaba a quien les acababa de atacar.

-¡Dejad de gritar mocosos! –Dijo molesta la rubia, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se callasen por intimidación-Estamos en territorio enemigo ahora, gritando lo único que hacemos es delatar nuestra posición y facilitar las maniobras del enemigo, y a juzgar por el puñal que este hombrecillo llevaba, los bandidos están aquí.

Y mientras Rena decía eso, de entre la espesa niebla salieron un par de enemigos más grandes que el anteriormente noqueado por Rena, e intentaron golpear a la arquera a manos desnudas.

-¿Aún vienen más? –Dijo Elsword, que reaccionó con entusiasmo y rápidez-¡Si, estos son para mi solo!

Antes de que los enemigos pudieran hacer algo, el joven pelirrojo agarró su espada y ejecutó 2 golpeos de espada contundentes en la cabeza de ambos bandidos con la parte no cortante del arma, haciendo que cayeran sin conocimiento al pasto.

-¿Veis? –Dijo Rena tras comprobar la exhibición del pelirrojo- ahora no debemos bajar la guardia por nada.

-Vale-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Está bien, lo hemos entendido todos a estas alturas –Dijo Aisha ya más calmada-Estaremos atentos y…

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase, unos cuantos bandidos aparecieron desde detrás de unos árboles, algunos eran pequeños y portaban puñales, otros eran más grandes y portaban garrotes de madera, lo cual parecía que a Aisha le daba igual, porque se estaba preparando.

-Yo no me quedaré atrás –Dijo repleta de confianza la maga- ¡BOLAS DE FUEGO EN CADENA!

Así la joven extendió el brazo, y gracias a un hábil conjuro, varias bolas de fuego salieron de la palma de su mano, golpeando a cada 1 de los bandidos de pleno con ellas, y derribándolos inmediatamente.

-Ha sido facil –Dijo con soberbia la pelimorada-estos no son rivales para nosotros.

-Efectivamente, pero hay un problema –añadió Rena con preocupación-Si son muchos, perderemos mucho tiempo, como le pasó a Quin.

-Si, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que tenemos delante –Recalcó Elsword mientras observaba algo con preocupación- Tenemos muchos frente a nosotros ahora mismo, esto nos hará perder más tiempo todavía.

Y es que el espadachín estaba en lo cierto, ya que nuestros 3 protagonistas tenían frente a ellos a más de una decena de bandidos armados frente a ellos, aparecidos de entre la densa bruma, y estaban dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¡Esta zona no es para mocosos!-Dijo el bandido que estaba al frente de toda la cuadrilla-¡desapareced y no entorpezcais el camino de los famosos bandidos de la banda del gran Benguer!

-¡Prepararos!-Reaccionó Rena-Pelearemos de nuevo.

Pero justo cuando se iban a lanzar al ataque contra los 3 jovenes, un ser apareció de entre la niebla rugiendo muy sonoramente, y placó a todos los malvados con una gran violencia, empotrándolos contra árboles, o derribándolos contra el suelo directamente después de hacerlos volar varios metros. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de nuestros 3 pequeños protagonistas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Murmuró Aisha en voz baja- ¿Han venido a ayudarnos?

-No sé –Contestó Elsword también en voz baja- pero tenía una fuerza y velocidad considerables

-Y más para poder hacer eso con más de 10 personas a la vez –Añadió Rena-Sea lo que sea, estad alerta

La sorpresa era absoluta, pero no tuvieron tiempo para mucho más, porque rápidamente ese mismo ser se abalanzó sobre ellos a gran velocidad, pudiendo así comprobar que era realmente aquello que los atacaba. Tenía mucho pelaje, 2 brazos y 2 piernas y una gran cola, además de una expresión muy agresiva.

-¿Es un gorila? –Dijo Aisha al tiempo que retrocedía para no ser atacada- Parece que está irritable.

-No me digas –Contestó Elsword con ironía- No nos dimos cuenta…

-Creo que va a atacarnos-Advirtió Rena-No lo perdais de vista

Tras conseguir identificar a aquel animal, este último intentó golpear a los 3, pero Elsword se interpuso entre ellos, bloqueando un puñetazo directo con su espada, después ambos aterrizaron en el suelo de pie, tras separarse por el impacto de la colisión.

-¿Por qué nos ataca? –Protestó Elsword con un evidente mosqueo- Pero si quiere pelea conmigo, va a tenerla.

-Supongo que este es su territorio –Reflexionó la arquera élfica- Y nos atacó a nosotros y a los bandidos por el mismo motivo.

-Además de la agitación general de los animales –Añadió Aisha- Todo por la reciente desaparición del eldrit.

Con los motivos expuestos, los 3 tenían claro que aquel animal no se iba a detener, y así fue, porque el gorila se enrolló como una pelota, y empezó a rodar en dirección a Elsword, que se puso en guardia inmediatamente, y antes de ser golpeado, saltó y esquivó la envestida.

-Menos mal que ha fallado… -Dijo la maga aliviada-A esa velocidad y con esa contundencia, no haría mucho daño

-¡Buen salto! –Celebró Rena mientras sacaba su arco-¡Ahora te ayudaré con mi arco y mis flechas!

-¡No lo hagas!-Interrumpió Elsword a la rubia-¡Lo venceré solo en un solo instante con mi espada!

Aquella reacción del chico hizo que la elfa se quedase dubitativa sobre que hacer, tiempo que aprovechó el gorila para desenrollarse, alzar sus puños, y sacudir duramente el suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblase bastante en aquella zona, haciendo que los 3 pequeños perdiesen el equilibrio, sobre todo las mujeres, que cayeron al suelo de culo ya que no se esperaban eso.

-¡Elsword, no seas egoista y no te quedes todo para ti solo! –Protestó la pelimorada muy molesta-¡Juntos acabaremos antes!

-¡Cuidado Aisha! –Advirtió Rena- ¡El gorila ahora viene a por nosotras!

Pero mientras la maga gritaba, el gorila corrió hacia ella y Rena, que aún estaban en el suelo, y se dispuso a golpearlas de nuevo enrollándose sobre si mismo para otra envestida. Pero Elsword se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y corrió para interceptarlo tras recuperar el balance.

-¡Cuidado Aisha!-Gritó Rena para advertir a su compañera de que el enemigo se acercaba a ellas-¡Hay que defenderse!

-¡No te preocupes!-Contestó la maga-¡Estoy lista!

-¡Yo soy fuerte y puedo solo con este! –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se preparaba-¡GOLPE GIGANTE!

Así, antes de que el gorila pudiera acercarse a ellas 2, el joven espadachín conectó un mandoble poderosísimo con su espada en el cuerpo del animal, haciendolo volar por los aires muchos metros hasta zambullirlo en un lago cercano, en el cual quedó flotando sin conocimiento sobre el líquido elemento, mientras las chicas se quedaban perplejas ante lo sucedido.

-Que potencia tiene -Murmuró Aisha para si misma en voz muy baja-Lo derrotó de un solo golpe.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza para blandir esa espada con tanta destreza y ligereza?-Pensó Rena en voz baja-Es un humano vulgar y simple, pero fuera de lo común.

-¡No os quedeis pasmadas!-Espetó con rudeza el pelirrojo-¡SIGAMOS AVANZANDO DE UNA VEZ!

Ante aquella actitud, las 2 chicas no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse y avanzar junto al chico, que parecía encendido, como si tuviese prisa por limpiar la zona y capturar al fugitivo Benguer.

Los minutos pasaban, y los 3 seguían recorriendo el lugar, pero no encontraban enemigos, lo cual hizo que se preocupasen por la excesiva calma que había allí.

-Es extraño –expresó Rena con intranquilidad- hace ya un rato que no nos encontramos a nadie

-Será que acabamos con todos los bandidos de la zona –Contestó Aisha con ingenuidad- ¿No creeis?

-Me decepcionaría bastante que fuese así –Sentenció Elsword con pasividad-Conozco a Quin, y dudo que estos patéticos bandidos consiguiesen retrasarlo tanto, seguro que hay más escondidos.

La conversación no fue larga, puesto que en ese instante escucharon un grito procedente de muy cerca, una voz masculina la cual duró poco tiempo, lo cual alertó a nuestros 3 pequeños amigos.

-¿Y esa sonora voz de hombre?-citó Aisha con preocupación-Parecía una persona que estaba sufriendo

-¡Sea lo que sea debemos ir inmediatamente!-Se apresuró a decir Elsword a la vez que empezaba a correr-¡Pueden ser los bandidos!

-El grito procedía del este –Dijo señalando la elfa hacia el lugar indicado-¡Vamos hacia allí inmediatamente!

Tras el pelirrojo, sus 2 compañeras apretaron el paso y se dirigieron al lugar del que procedía el ruido. Avanzaron a la carrera durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una parte de la ciénaga que no estaba cubierta por bruma, y allí pudieron ver algo realmente sorprendente, una criatura de un tamaño considerable, de color blanco y ojos brillantes, con una cola también muy grande y que medía tranquilamente alrededor de unos 5 metros de altura y 2 metros de ancho, lo cual dejó a nuestros protagonistas con una cara de asombro indescriptible, y más cuando a sus pies estaban una veintena de bandidos semiinconscientes y tumbados en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esa criatura tan grande? –Balbuceó Elsword con total estupor-¿Ha apalizado a todos esos bandidos el solo sin ayuda?

-Eso parece –Dijo Rena mientras tragaba saliva- y lo peor es que tiene forma de poru, aunque se ve distinto.

-¿Poru?-Respondió Aisha a lo dicho por su compañera elfa-¡Este debe de ser el gran poru vetusto!

-¿Poru vetusto?-dijo Elsword mientras se hurgaba la nariz y ponía cara de no importarle lo más mínimo-¿Y…?

-¡Idiota, no escuchas cuando te hablan!-Respondió la maga con total indignación-¡Ya lo dijeron Goran y Quin, es el animal que protege el árbol de El, y seguramente está agitado por el robo del Eldrit, pero no podemos herirlo ahora porque se lo prometimos al jefe de Ruben pase lo que pase!

-Está bien –Contestó algo molesto Elsword a causa de los gritos de su compañera-Pero no levantes la voz

-Lo hago si me dá la gana niño molesto –Le replicó la hechicera visiblemente cabreada- ¡Que nunca escuchas!

-¡No te escucho porque tus sermones me aburren una barbaridad!-Le espetó Elsword mosqueado a la chica a la vez que ponía su cara frente a la de ella-¡Eres aún peor que los adultos!

-¿Ah si, quieres pelea maldito enano? –Lo retó la hechicera mientras sujetaba su báculo con fuerza-¿Eh valiente?

-¡Será un placer patearte el culo canija insoportable! –Contestó de la misma forma el pelirrojo-¡Vamos!

Aquella escena parecía que iba a desembocar en una pelea entre compañeros de equipo, pero mientras todo eso pasaba, Rena llegó al límite de su paciencia, y su ira reprimida surgió contra ellos 2.

-¡DEJAD DE DISCUTIR MOCOSOS RUIDOSOS!-Gritó Rena con una furia temible-¡CENTRAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA DELANTE Y NO PARAIS DE DISCUTIR!–Seguía con rabia-¡SILENCIO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, POR DIOS!

Ante aquel grito de ira, el espadachín y la maga se quedaron de piedra y que dejaron de discutir entre ellos, a la vez que Rena sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Vaya, ya me enfadé otra vez por culpa de estos niños…-Dijo para sí misma en voz baja mientras se veía sonrojada y sonriente-y eso que prometí que no me enfadaría nunca más, esto me va a hacer mal a mi apariencia

-E…esta loca…-Dijeron Elsword y Aisha al mismo tiempo en voz baja mientras se miraban.

Las cosas se habían puesto serias, a pesar de que los 3 se pusieron a discutir airadamente frente al poru vetusto ¿Conseguirán Elsword, Aisha y Rena apaciguar la furia de ese poru?

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:"EL PORU VETUSTO Y EL INICIO DEL VIAJE POR ELIOS"**

Tras cruzar toda la ciénaga de la bruma y derrotar a todos los bandidos y animales furiosos que se encontraron, por fin los 3 protagonistas llegaron ante el animal más imponente, el poru vetusto, que noqueó a todos los bandidos restantes en medio de su ataque de rabia incontenible por el robo del eldrit, y ahora se disponía a atacar al grupo de jóvenes que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a apaciguar a esta criatura sin herirla? –Preguntó la maga de cabellos morados con intriga-todo esto es muy complicado.

-¡Mejor preocupate por lo que se nos viene encima!-Dijo la mujer de pelo rubio mientras se ponía en guardia-¡Ese animal ya viene a atacarnos!

Y efectivamente, la gran criatura se lanzó a por los 3 jóvenes con mucho vigor, de primeras intentó envestir a la elfa, pero esta reaccionó a tiempo, eludiéndolo con un ágil y elegante salto lateral, provocando que el enemigo se pasase de largo y tuviese que frenarse.

-¡Buen salto Rena! –Celebró la maguita con alegría-Pero debemos contraatacar de inmediato ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón Aisha-Asentó la elfa con dudas-¿Pero como podemos hacerlo? Estamos en una situación difícil.

Y mientras ambas dudaban, el gran animal volvió a acortar distancias con ellas, y esta vez buscó golpear con sus grandes garras, pero entre ellos se situó rápidamente Elsword, que bloqueó el ataque con su espada manteniendo la posición con firmeza, aunque con evidentes dificultades.

-¡No hay forma de detenerlo sin atacarlo! –Expresó el pelirrojo-¡Debemos golpear también sin pensarlo!

-Eso es peligroso-Murmuró Rena mientras sacaba lentamente su arco-Pero no hay alternativa, en ese estado de agitación en el que se encuentra ese poru, no hay lugar para el dialogo ni la comprensión

-Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en eso –Añadió Aisha mostrandose conforme-¡Así que adelante!

Así pues, la arquera se colocó en postura de apuntar con su arma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el animal logró superar la resistencia de Elsword, haciendo retroceder varios metros, a la vez que gritaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Rena, es peligroso que uses las flechas! –Dijo Aisha con preocupación-¿No es mejor que utilices tus patadas?

-¿Estas loca? –Contestó con agitación la elfa-Si me acerco ahora a el, me hará pedazos con sus garras

-¡Eh chicas! –Alertó Elsword a las 2 muchachas-¡Ese bicho se está preparando para atacar otra vez!

Sin tiempo para poder hablar, las chicas vieron como el animal empezaba a aspirar aire muy profundamente, para posteriormente escupir fuego con gran intensidad por la boca. Dichas llamas avanzaban hacia la posición de la joven Aisha, ante las cuales ella pudo percatarse a tiempo.

-¡Te vas a achicharrar! –Advirtió Elsword-¡Escapa!

-¡Cuidado Aisha! –Gritó Rena con preocupación-¡Cubrete!

-No os preocupeis, tengo respuesta para eso –Contestó la niña de pelo morado con seguridad-¡ESCUDO DE MANÁ!

En el último instante, Aisha logró concentrar su poder y su maná alrededor de ella, generando una barrera que impidió que las llamas la alcanzasen, saliendo totalmente ilesa de aquel poderoso ataque.

-Uf…menos mal, pero no podemos seguir así-expresó Rena con intranquilidad-¿Teneis alguna idea?

-Tendremos que improvisar-Dijo el pelirrojo con convicción mientras se acercaba al poru-No podemos estar a la defensiva todo el día.

-¿Es que no escuchas ni una palabra de lo que te dicen?-Interrumpió Aisha con bravura-¡Prometimos que no íbamos a herirlo!

-¡No necesito herirlo!-Respondió con mucho carisma el joven-¡Solo hay que entender como se siente!

Tras acabar la frase, el poru vetusto inició una estampida hacia el pelirrojo, el cual lo esperó en el sitio en posición de defensa para bloquear su ataque con las garras usando su espada como ya hizo antes.

-¿Pero que hace ese idiota? –Expresó con preocupación la maga-¡Le va a hacer daño a este paso!

-No, espera…-Freno la arquera a su compañera-Creo que sé lo que pretende hacer ese niño alocado.

Rápidamente la batalla se convirtió en un 1 contra 1, pero en el que Elsword solo se defendía con su espada, mientras que la gran criatura intentaba golpear con sus extremidades (incluida su cola) al valiente niño, que sin embargo bloqueaba todas las intentonas enemigas con mucha maestría.

-¿Ves?-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa visible en su rostro a la vez que seguía frenando ataques enemigos-Yo soy fuerte, más fuerte incluso que tu ¿Por qué no dejamos esta batalla ya?

-¿Qué es lo que planea?-Pensó Aisha en voz baja para si misma-Rena parece que lo sabe, pero yo no me doy cuenta.

Las palabras del joven parecían caer en saco roto, puesto que su oponente continuaba con los ataques directos haciendo uso de sus patas y cola, pero a medida que notaba que todos sus intentos de golpeo fallaban, empezó a disminuir poco a poco el ritmo ofensivo, y sus movidas eran cada vez más lentas.

-Veo que empiezas a darte cuenta, quiero que sepas, que te digo todo esto, porque quiero demostrarte que tengo la fuerza suficiente para perseguir a la persona que robó el eldrit para recuperarlo y devolverlo al árbol de El, que es su sitio –Expresó con toda confianza el joven-¿Qué me dices?

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Aisha y Rena observaban la escena con atención cerca de allí, hasta que por fin, la hechicera se dio cuenta de algo después de pasar un tiempo pensandolo mucho.

-¡Ya entiendo, así que ese era su plan! ¡Quiere ganarse su confianza para así calmarlo! –comentó sorprendida la chica de pelo morado-No puedo creer que se le ocurriese a un cabeza buque como él.

-Es lo que imaginaba –añadió la elfa con una sonrisa en su rostro-y solo él podía hacerlo, ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos la fuerza física necesaria para detener esos ataques como hace él a corta distancia.

-Bueno, mejor –Respondió con una sonrisa pícara la maga-Así hace él todo el trabajo sucio por nosotras.

Parecía que el ambiente se estaba calmando, pero de pronto, en el campo de batalla, el poru vetusto dio varios pasos hacia atrás para sorpresa de Elsword. Tras eso, cogió mucho aire y con gran virulencia, disparó de nuevo una ráfaga de llamas por la boca, que se dirigían hacia el joven pelirrojo.

-¡Oh no!-Se alteró Aisha-¡CUIDADO!

-Confía en él Aisha-Trató de tranquilizar la rubia, aunque ella también estaba tensa-Creeme

Aquellas llamas eran peligrosas, pero el espadachín no las esquivó a pesar de verlas venir, recibiéndolas de lleno, después desapareció entre las llamas por unos segundos, lo que preocupó a sus 2 compañeras.

-¡OH DIOS! ¿LE HA DADO DE PLENO? –Reaccionó Aisha con mucha preocupación-¡ELSWORD NO!

-No puede ser… -Murmuró Rena en bajo-¿Le ha dado de verdad con esa llamarada tan potente?

Pero cuando las llamas comenzaron a disiparse, pudo verse como el joven se había protegido con su espada al frente, aunque tenía algunas quemaduras en la parte exterior de sus brazos y piernas, pero por lo demás parecía muy entero y en plena forma, lo cual sorprendió a las presentes.

-¿Solo unos rasguños?-Comentó con perplejidad la maguita-¿Estoy soñando o es que ese niño…?

-Reconozco que me preocupé por el-Respiró aliviada la arquera élfica-Por suerte ha sido en vano.

Tras aquello, el espadachín se puso firme de nuevo, agarró con fuerza su espada y comenzó a correr hacia el poru vetusto con toda determinación y valentía, mientras este no salía de su asombro.

-¡Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto! –Gritó el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba-¡Soy el más fuerte de los 2!

-¿Qué hace ahora ese niño?-Dijo Rena con sorpresa-¿Lo ataca con su arma a pesar de lo que hablamos?

-¡Alto Elsword!-Gritó Aisha-¡Se supone que lo ibas a frenar sin dañarlo, si lo haces faltaremos a nuestra palabra!

Ignorando lo que le decían, Elsword continuó su carrera imparable hacia el poru, y cuando estaba a la distancia adecuada, saltó para situarse a la altura de la cabeza del sorprendido animal.

-¡Este combate llegó a su fin!-Voceó Elsword con la espada en alto-¡Yo he ganado esta confrontación!

El poru estaba inmóvil, parecía que Elsword iba a conectar el ataque con el filo de su espada, pero en lugar de eso, el joven solo lo rozó con la parte no cortante de su espada mientras sonreía.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado –Sonrió el niño-¿Ves como soy el más fuerte?-Dijo mientras envainaba su espada a la vez que acariciaba al gran poru-No te haré daño, ahora te pido que confíes en mi

Con aquella actitud y palabras, Elsword logró encandilar al enorme poru, que por fin parecía más tranquilo después de todo el alboroto que había montado. Tras eso, las chicas se acercaron.

-Lo conseguiste Elsword-Felicitó Rena al joven con sinceridad-al final tu plan dio buen resultado

-Si bueno…-Contestaba el chico con un poco de corte-era la única manera de calmarlo en esas condiciones

-Aún así nos preocupaste-Añadió Aisha algo molesta-La próxima vez no te expongas tanto

-Bueno, al menos así todos estamos bien –Contestó el joven-así que podemos seguir avanzando.

Y mientras los 3 celebraban el logro de haber frenado la ira del legendario poru protector del eldrit, alguién más se presentó allí.

-Tranquilo jovencito –Interrumpió una voz masculina que estaba por allí cerca-Tu y tu grupo lo habeis hecho muy bien, pero esos bandidos ya no están aquí.

-Esa voz…-coincidieron los 3 a decir a la vez-¿Goran?

Y efectivamente, el jefe de la villa de Ruben apareció en el lugar pasando a traves de la niebla, y junto a el estaba una adorable mujer que corrió a abrazar al poru vetusto.

-¡Menos mal que está bien!-Dijo la mujer mientras examinaba al animal-No necesito curarte con las medicinas que traje.

-Si Ana, parece que estos jóvenes han hecho un buen trabajo-Añadió Goran con satisfacción-vuestro talento es grande, al igual que vuestra valentía-Inmediatamente asentó-Muchísimas gracias.

-No se preocupe –Dijo Rena con algo de corte-además aún no recuperamos el Eldrit, y seguramente Benguer ya ha huido lejos.

-¡No hay problema! –Dijo una voz de hombre conocida para todos-¡Ya me encargué yo de todo eso!

Interrumpiendo la conversación que había empezado allí Goran, apareció Quin, quien estaba agarrando por el cuello de la ropa a un hombre que vestía como los bandidos.

-Ah, eres tu Quin –Contemplaba Goran-¿Y ese que trae ahí es un bandido?

-Si, lo cogí del suelo en el que estaba para interrogarlo antes de que pudiese huir –Contestó Quin con cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba al sujeto-De hecho ya "cantó" todo lo que necesitaba saber

-¿Y que te dijo?-Preguntó Aisha con curiosidad-¿Se sabe hacia donde llevaron el Eldrit?

Tras esa pregunta, Quin arrojó al suelo al inconsciente bandido al suelo y se dispuso a contestar.

-Los bandidos escaparon a través del Lago Noaz, que está un poco más adelante-Explicaba con seriedad Quin-y se dirigían a la villa de Elder para tratar de buscar refugio en aquella zona

-Bueno, Elder es un lugar situado entre muchos cruces de caminos, entre pueblos importantes, así que es un lugar ideal para el comercio –Reflexionó Goran-Así que intuyo que los bandidos quieren vender allí el Eldrit y hacerse de oro, por eso lo robaron, todo encaja ahora.

-Está bien-De repente el pelirrojo se encendió-¡entonces nosotros debemos ir allí también y encontrarlos!-añadió el joven con intención-¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER QUIN, VAMOS!

Ante aquella propuesta, Quin sonrió, miró a Rena y Aisha, y le contestó a Elsword.

-No Elsword, yo no te acompaño –Dijo con tranquilidad Quin-Ellas te acompañarán.

-¿QUE? –Contestaron los 3 al unísono con total perplejidad-¿Por qué?

-Porque veo en vosotros un gran futuro por delante-Expresó el hombre con mucha sinceridad-y viajando en grupo y trabajando en equipo seguro que mejorareis mucho más que yendo solos.

-Pero es que yo no quiero ir con ella –Dijo Elsword mientras señalaba hacia la maga-Con la elfa no tengo inconveniente.

-Lo mismo digo yo, con él no quiero ir –Dijo Aisha mientras señalaba hacia el pelirrojo-Con Rena puedo ir sin problemas.

El ambiente se enrareció ya que los 3 se quedaron patidifusos, pero inmediatamente Rena agarró a Aisha y Elsword, y sin que tuvieran tiempo a decir nada, los arrastró con ella.

-Ala, ya lo habeis oido chicos-Dijo la elfa con una gran sonrisa-¡Nos vamos!

-Pe…pero…-Contestaron sin convicción ni ganas el espadachín y la maga-En fin…

-Adios chicos –Dijeron Quin y Ana a la vez mientras se despedían-¡Buena suerte!

-Adios-Dijo Goran-¡Y cuando llegueis a Elder, buscad a Hofmann y decid que vais de mi parte!

Y así fue como los 3 jovenes partieron en grupo hacia la villa de Elder, donde tendrían que perseguir a los bandidos para intentar recuperar el Eldrit ¿Lo conseguirán?

CONTINUARA…


End file.
